


Yamazaki Sousuke's Feet

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Rin is a shit, Sousuke is oblivious, life is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is bored one day in the dorms, and Sousuke's feet just may have provided him with the perfect entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yamazaki Sousuke's Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Manda's headcannon](http://princessbubblgum.tumblr.com/post/104834009344/oh-you-can-count-on-it-friend-slowly-recedes)

This was becoming too much of a habit, Rin decided as he woke up to the light of Sousuke’s legs for the third time that week. Try as he might, he could never understand how Sousuke managed to fall asleep like that, with his upper body on his bed and his legs dangling down against the ladder. But there he was, snoring away without a care in the world. Rin rolled his eyes and glared at the toes facing him from the foot of his bed. As he was about to roll over and go back to sleep, however, his eyes caught upon the discrete wooden box Gou had bought him in some artist market for his birthday one year, and a smile crept across his face.

 

Careful not to wake Sousuke, Rin slipped out of bed and over to his desk. He opened the dark polished lid of the box to reveal what in his opinion was a rather magnificent collection of anklets. Scooping them all out, he opened one of the drawers and dumped its contents into his hand before carefully returning to sit on his bed. He scooted closer to Sousuke’s feet and picked up the first of the anklets. Rin gently touched Sousuke’s ankle, pausing to listen for any break in the snoring, then hooked the anklet in place. He sat back and admired his work, flicking through the gathered anklets to find one that would best compliment the first.

 

It was almost an hour later and Rin was halfway through painting black polka dots on Sousuke’s already red toenails when there was a knock at the door.

 

“Come in,” he called, not bothering to look up from his work or to keep his voice down.

 

“Ah, Rin-Senpai,” said Nitori from the door, “Minami asked me to remind you that he’s out of town, so he won’t be at practice today.” Rin nodded. Nitori opened the door a bit wider and came to sit at Sousuke’s desk chair. “Uh, Rin-Senpai?”

 

“What’s up, Ai?” The polka dots finished, Rin screwed the cap back onto the nail polish bottle and contemplated the pros and cons of adding French tips.

 

“Why are you painting Yamazaki-Senpai’s toes?” the boy asked. Rin shrugged.

 

“Dunno,” Rin answered. “Hey, pass me that marker? I’m gonna draw faces on them.” Nitori didn’t say a word as he complied with his senpai’s request. Rin proceeded to doodle faces on the pads of each of Sousuke’s toes, tilting his foot this way and that to get to each one, and then to the heels. To Nitori’s amazement, the deep snoring coming from the top bunk never paused.

 

“Is this what you two do in here?” Nitori asked abruptly, caught between fascination and horror.

 

“Sometimes,” Rin answered. “I don’t usually paint his toes, though. Just wanna see how long it’ll take him to notice.” Nitori hummed quietly then stood to go, muttering something under his breath about teammates and insanity.

 

Omake:

Sousuke couldn’t tell why Nitori kept shooting him odd looks when he arrived at practice that afternoon. Or the rest of the team for that matter. But he shrugged it off and went about changing into his legskins. He stopped abruptly as he went to pull his shorts off, coming in contact with what appeared to be not only Rin’s entire anklet collection, but most of his toerings as well. His toenails were painted a cheery ladybug pattern, and Sousuke could swear there were smiley faces drawn onto his skin. Cackling behind him alerted him to his boyfriend’s approach.

 

“I wrote you a message on the bottom of your heel,” Rin whispered in a voice that was nothing short of lascivious. Immediately, Sousuke dropped his suit and picked up his foot, contorting this way and that to try to get a good view of Rin’s secret love note. Just as he got it, his leg slipped out from under him and he landed with a crash, much to Rin’s delight. Glaring at nothing in particular, Sousuke finally wrangled his leg into the proper position.

 

You started choking on your own drool last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Daily Drabbles series over at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to drop by, cry, laugh, sling garbage at me for that horrible title, whatever you like.


End file.
